Mortal Enemies
by LycoX
Summary: An old rivalry is reborn when Cora Hale returns to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Enemies**

 **Disclaimer: A fun little idea I came up with recently. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Ignores anything to do with the Alpha Pack and Melissa is basically the reason Boyd and Erica didn't leave after Chris freed them.**

* * *

When Scott got the text to come over to Derek's Loft with an address included in the text, he was initially confused. As for one, he didn't even know the guy had a Loft and for two, he couldn't help but wonder why he would have some news for him of all people. Unless said news involved a new member of the Pack that the older man had decided to bring in for whatever reason. Sure, things were improving between him and the Alpha for some time now since the man was trying to do things better so there wasn't any friction between the two of them anymore. And it was clearly working given the fact Boyd and Erica weren't wanting to leave anymore. Or that Erica herself wasn't trying to be antagonistic anymore towards him, though the same couldn't be said about her and Allison all things considered. Funnily enough, the Blonde She-Wolf had chosen to turn Stiles' life upside down much to the immense amusement of his dad as she did just about anything to snatch him for herself. And if Scott's view of the situation was right, it was looking more and more like his best friend was succumbing to it since he barely seemed to be putting up a fight these days much to Lydia's liking.

Though Scott privately suspected the two girls had plotted the whole thing out as it is with some assistance from Harley but so far hadn't been willing to ask. Deciding that some things were just better off not being known about. A sentiment Jackson, Danny, Boyd, and Isaac all agreed on surprisingly enough. And once he got to where Derek's Loft was located at, Scott couldn't really give the place high praise as the whole building looked like it had seen better days. But it was a definite step up from the old burnt out Hale place and the Subway station at any rate. Thankfully the Elevator worked too as even with his stamina being what it is these days, going up all the steps would have been a pain in the ass! He knocked on the giant metal door to the older man's new place and heard him shout to come inside and did so. And as he did so, an unfamiliar scent hit his nose, one he kinda liked for that matter but the source of it was one he couldn't see at the moment much to his surprise dislike! "Welcome to the Loft, Scott." Came Derek's voice as he got off his couch.

"Uhh… No offense or anything, but you didn't somehow break in and 'convince' the people who run this place to let you have it, did you?" The young Wolf asked curiously as he looked about the place.

Deciding it definitely looked a bit better then the rest of the building did. Derek chuckled at the younger Wolf's slight amount of suspicion. Knowing he probably would have thought of something like that given their past history despite the way things were going now between them. "No, I didn't do any of that. My family has a lot of money and now that things are calmer, I decided to use some of it to buy this Loft."

"Oh. Lydia doesn't know yet does she?"

"No, not yet." Came the response with a slight grimace.

As the older man knew what Scott was thinking where the Redhead was concerned! As no doubt, she'd want to 'brighten' up the place so it wouldn't look so dreary looking and all that! "Der! Who are you talking too!?" Came the voice of a girl that Scott didn't recognize but thought was pretty from the second floor of the Loft.

He didn't have long to wait either as the owner of the voice came down in a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow Henley with her hair in a braid going over her shoulder and no socks or shoes on. Derek smiled at the girl. "Just talking with Scott here, sis."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say sis? As in sister?"

"Yep."

"I thought Laura died?"

"She did, but Cora didn't. We just left her in New York for her own safety until we felt things were safer for her to be here." Explained Derek with a twinge in his chest over his lost older sister.

Scott looked at the girl for a moment, something in the back of his mind niggling at him that she seemed somehow familiar while Cora herself regarded him cooly with a suspicious air about her. "Is he a member of the new Hale Pack too?" She finally asked, as she could smell the Wolf within him.

Along with feeling a sense of familiarity about him. A shake of the head came from her older brother. "No, not yet but I hope in the future he will be when our history together is fully behind us."

"Right." Replied Cora, as personally, she didn't particular see anything special about him. Unlike the other 4 Betas she'd already been introduced too.

Then again, something about him was off putting and that's why she had such a negative view of him for whatever reason she couldn't fathom other then a vague sense of familiarity. "Did you go to Beacon Grade School by any chance?" Questioned the boy curiously.

"Yeah? Why?"

His eyes lit up at her response and it made her a bit… Guarded as that couldn't mean anything good. Or perhaps it did and she was merely over thinking things! "Does the name 'Three Tail Hale' mean anything to you?" He asked with a small smile.

A growl escaped Cora as her eyes went gold as Derek looked between the two as he vaguely remembered how one little boy back then seemed to garner that kind of reaction whenever he was brought up at home. Often being a source of irritation for his little sister that his mom and Laura thought was just some grade school crush thing going on between the two. Something little Cora had denied vehemently back then. "I do, and I hated that nickname! Only one person was ever brave enough to call me that since I'd kick the ass of whoever tried to call me that!"

Scott's small smile widened and realization dawned on Derek then and there. "You were the one Cora declared as her 'Enemy Above All Others'."

"Really? Wow, I'm kinda touched."

Snarky and sarcastic was something the older man was NOT used too where Scott was concerned! "Weird. Jaw. McCall." Snarled out Cora as her eyes continued to stay golden.

"While I missed you and our fun, I can't really say I missed that name." Retorted Scott with a shit eating grin on his face.

One she wanted to wipe off his smug smuggity smugful face! "You won't have time to miss much when I'm done with you!"

"Whoa now, you gotta buy me dinner before promising me a fun time like that."

"And I thought Stiles was the one with the idiot mouth." Muttered Derek off to the side with a shake of the head.

A growl came from Cora right before she launched herself at Scott. In which in a series of shenanigans as her brother watched on, would see her end up being piggy backed by her Mortal Enemy. "WHOO-HOO! GIDDY UP LIL HORSEY!" Shouted Scott gleefully.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Now that's not proper first date talk!"

"THIS ISN'T A DATE, YOU MORON!"

Scott let out a fake gasp as the metal door slid open, revealing Stiles, a hesitant Allison, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac. All of them getting quite the show in the process as well! "What do you mean this isn't a date!? I thought it was! I mean, your brother brought me here to be re-united with you and now here we are doing piggy back rides!" Man, he hadn't had this much fun in a long while!

"THIS ISN'T A PIGGY BACK RIDE! THIS IS ME TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Cora angrily.

"Really? Cause… I've been in several life and death situations and this doesn't really seem like one of those my sweet Three Tail Hale!"

Incoherent grumbling could be heard from the mysterious girl as Lydia's eyes lit up in recognition of the name. Along with Stiles' as he remembered the days of his best friend and Cora Hale being at 'war' with one another. "Umm… Should we stop this?" Allison asked in concern.

"Nah, believe it or not, this would have probably happened sooner or later if the Hale Fire had never happened." Replied Lydia with a small shrug.

"Really?"

"Yep, Cora and I were best friends back then and after the fire, Scott just kinda slipped my mind some time later since I got focused on other things." As thinking of Cora had proven to be a bit… Painful around then.

Derek side stepped his sister and Scott to come up to the surprised group. "So long as they aren't breaking anything, I'm good with what's going on."

"DEATH TO WEIRD JAW MCCALL!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies on the delay for this second chapter! And how about that 6B trailer!? Its gonna be a wild ride from the looks of it! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **A Short Time Later**

After managing to split up Cora and Scott, which had fallen on the boys to do as none of the girls were willing to get in the way of that whole thing, Lydia and Erica had chosen to go off somewhere with Cora so she could calm down somewhat. Which would also nicely enough allow for Lydia and Cora to re-connect. Erica only went due to the fact she didn't want to be around Allison all that much considering last year. Though Erica was certain she had never seen her Alpha look so amused with the whole thing involving his sister and Scott, along with when the boys began to try and pull them apart. Something that had gained Stiles a black eye thanks to Cora's elbow! The Blonde wasn't sure if she should be amused or unhappy about that so she settled for being indifferent for the time being until she got her man alone since there wasn't much need to cause a scene over it with her new Packmate. "Grr! I can't stand that jerk!" Growled out Cora unhappily as they sat down in the Mall's food court after getting something to eat.

Her voice breaking Erica out of her thoughts while Lydia just smiled at her old friend. "Barely back and already feels like old times." Declared the Redhead happily.

Earning herself the stink eye from the Brunette. "You're enjoying this way too much, Ariel."

"Well of course I am, not often an old friend comes back from the dead after all." Retorted Lydia with a smile.

Then she winced. "Wait, that just reminded me of your Uncle." Added the girl seconds later with a shiver.

"That man is just _SO_ wrong. Can't believe he even gave that jerk the Bite for that matter."

"Oh come on, Belle, you know you really love it."

"Playing with fire there, Ariel. As there is NOTHING to love where McCall is concerned" Warned Cora with a light glare in her old friend's direction while munching on some Fries.

"I don't know, Allison seemed to think otherwise. Also, what's with the Ariel and Belle thing?" A mostly quiet Erica wondered.

Her words had the two looking at her for a moment before responding. "Well, Ariel was a nickname I got from my grandmother when I was younger cause I loved reading 'The Little Mermaid'. I loved it so much I only wanted to be called Ariel. Drove my parents nuts."

Cora took over from there. "I thought Belle from Beauty and the Beast was awesome and so I started calling myself that. Scott, as far as I'm concerned, is Gaston and that Allison girl clearly has horrible taste in men then."

"I made out with him once, so I'm not sure about that, Belle." Lydia informed with a smirk on her lips.

Knowing it would irk her best friend considerably! And would be quite right when she got a look of disgust in return! "He's fun to rile up and if it wasn't for his thing with Allison at the time, or my feelings for Stiles, I would have seriously gone for it. Mighta helped him loosen up some!"

"He is rather reserved. But considering all he went through after Peter Bit him, its not too surprising I suppose." Mused Lydia somewhat thoughtfully.

She then looked at her old friend and smirked. "Except around you it seems."

"Bite me, Ariel." Cora retorted with a glare.

"Hmm, not my thing."

The two stared each other down as Erica watched on in amusement until the two got up and came around the table to hug. "God, I missed you!" Declared Cora with emotion in her voice.

"Same here, Belle, same here!" Lydia replied with equal emotion in her voice.

Erica couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest at the sight and turned away. Wishing she had her own great best friend like that and would be surprised when she found herself being wrapped up in the other two girls' arms. "You're one of us now, Erica." Cora told her strongly after having picked up how the girl was feeling and choosing to do something about it.

"Belle's right, though we'll need to get you a fitting nickname but you are one of us and that's not gonna change."

"Th-Thanks, guys." Near whispered the Blonde in surprise as tears welled up in her eyes over this unexpected action!

Minutes later would see the girls resuming their meal and all of them feeling closer then before and loving it. Cora looked up from her food and grinned at the two girls. "Now, you two are gonna help me make Scott's life miserable. So miserable he'll never ever want to call me that damn nickname ever again." Informed the Brunette with a savage grin on her face as she thought of the possibilities.

Both Lydia and Erica looked at one another and then at Cora. "Oh, why not, it'll be fun to get him riled up!" Declared the Blonde eagerly.

"I'm in too."

"Hell yeah, jerk's never gonna know what hit him."

The three all had matching grins on their faces and back at the Loft, Scott couldn't help but shiver. "Dude, you alright?" Stiles wondered.

"Uhh, yeah, just had a feeling is all."

Boyd looked over at him. "Like what kind?"

"The kind that says somethin' bad is gonna happen. And I think a certain Hale is gonna be behind it." Scott told him while Allison looked at him strangely.

"Scott, I think you're being paranoid." She told him in a concerned manner.

But he shook his head at her. "Its not paranoia if your 'Mortal Enemy' is really out to get you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh! True that! Already have a fun idea as to what the girls will do too! R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Heh heh, let's continue on with the good times! Warning: Lots of exclamation marks ahead so complaints about them will be useless to do.**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

A bleary eyed Scott McCall made his way into his bathroom after waking up while absent mindedly scratching himself. Though for whatever reason he couldn't quite fathom, his eyes seemed a little heavier then normal thanks to the fact that someone was blasting loud music near his house the night before. _Cora._ Came the sleepy thought in his somewhat sleep deprived mind.

As it could only be her who had done it in retaliation for a certain logo he had on a t-shirt that day. One he'd been able to get done the day before yesterday since he knew a guy. Of course, had he the extra money, Scott would have had more of the shirts made that the logo of 'Three Tail Hale Returns!' on it. But since he was getting paid soon, he figured it could be done but in the mean time, could find another fun way to get back at her. The thought was enough to make him slightly giddy as he did his business but his giddyness would go out the door once he saw himself through heavy eyes in the mirror! "WHAT THE HELL!?" Roared out the angry Teen Wolf!

 **Kitchen**

Melissa jumped at the sudden roar that went out through the house while one Cora Hale fought to keep a smirk from appearing on her lips. Erica and Lydia even doing the same as well since they had helped her out with the plan. "What on Earth has gotten into that boy?" Wondered the lovely Melissa with a shake of the head as he wasn't normally one to do such a thing like that!

"Who knows, Mrs. McCall, maybe its just some teen boy thing that we girls will never understand?" Proposed Cora in a fake thoughtful way that made Erica want to snicker over.

"Or it could be a Werewolf thing? I mean, those boys do like to yell a lot for no real reason." Added in Lydia and Erica couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped her.

Their host turned their attention towards the young Blonde. "Any ideas, sweetie?"

"Uhh, maybe he got hit by some cold water from the shower?"

It was all the other two girls could do not to groan at the weak reply from their friend. Melissa stared at the young girl for a moment, one that felt like an eternity to the She-Wolf at that before letting out a breath with a shake of the head. "That's certainly possible since that son of mine has done it before."

And knowing him, would do it again in the future! With her attention off of her, Erica did a tiny sigh of relief, thankful that the heat so to speak was off her! Stomping could then be heard from the stairs and the subject of their conversation made his appearance! Causing Melissa to let out a gasp as her sweet son's face was made up like one of those Geishas she'd heard about once! And not only that, but Scott had red bumpy looking rashes on parts of his chest and even his arms while his eyes looked very puffy and swolen! "Oh my." Muttered the mother in shock.

"YOU!" Yelled out the angry young man while pointing directly at Cora.

"Yep, me. Nice Scooby Doo boxers by the way." Cora told him while acting the picture of innocence.

"Yeah, I'll say, meow!" Purred Erica with a grin on her lips.

"They, they were a gift from Allison awhile back." He told the two defensively and if he didn't have the make up on, his blush would be easy to see!

Lydia's eyes lit up as she recalled the day her best friend bought those boxers! "And she said those were a gift for her dad. Liar!" Remarked the girl fondly and rather proudly at that where Allison was concerned.

"Huh, girl clearly has a taste for the classics." Murmured Cora thoughtfully.

A growl escaped the unhappy Scott as he glared daggers at Cora, who continued to look the perfect picture of innocence. "I don't know how you managed it, but I KNOW you got me covered with Poison Oak and this make up!" Snarled the teen while pointing a finger at the girl.

Oh how she wanted to full on smirk at him. "Why Scottie, I'm hurt, really and truly hurt that you would accuse me of such a horrible thing. I may cry now cause of how hurt I am."

His eye twitched as she sounded anything but hurt! Lydia, his mother, and Erica all had to hide their smiles behind their hands. But he managed to pick up on their amusement anyway thanks to his enhanced senses and pouted. "This isn't funny! Now I can't go to school like this!"

He sounded so whiny and pathetic in that moment that his own mother of all people began to giggle! Causing a sense of betrayal to well up in him as he stared at her in shock! "MOM!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Scottie! It'll go away in a few hours!" Cora told him cheerfully and in a manner she thought was oh so helpful!

Another eye twitch was her reward for her excellent efforts to be helpful and she loved it so. Wearing thick gloves and very concealing clothes had certainly paid off while she, Lydia, and Erica paid him a visit during the night and rubbed a few Poison Oak leaves on his body and arms. And then applied the Geisha make up to his face. Though it wasn't clear if the Oak or the make up was why his eyes were so puffy and swolen however. But it was a nice unintended touch regardless in the young Hale's view! "Fix it now! And don't tell me you can't, as you or Deaton has to know a way to do it!"

"Scott! That's not how we talk to guests and you know it!" Reprimanded Melissa through her giggle fit.

Low grumbling could be heard from him while the three girls held in their smirks and laughter. And my was it hard to do so! _Aww, he's pouting again. Perfect!_

This day was truly looking up in Cora's view and it had barely even started. The fact a few pictures had been taken and shared with their friends only would be icing on the cake once he learned of it. And yes, they had the good sense to let Melissa know before they did it as well. "You know, Mrs. McCall…" Began Lydia and gaining the older woman's attention while an unhappy Scott began to feel a sense of dread well up in him.

"I think Cora here deserves an apology. Don't you, Cora? And what about you Erica? Do you think our friend deserves an apology for how rude he's being?"

It took all Erica had not to break down into full on laughter at the pure evil genius of the Redhead near her. "Yes, I do." She got out quickly and then clamped down before anything else could happen.

Like a whole lot of laughter. The kind that hurt your stomach for example. Melissa eyed the girls for a moment before giving a look at her son. "Hmm… You know what? I think you girls are right."

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you were rude and things like that get apologies for."

Silence went on for several minutes while Scott looked like a Deer caught in the headlights. A look the girls were greatly enjoying for that matter too. "Time is ticking and we don't have all day." Sighed Lydia with a shake of the head.

"I..."

"Yessss?" Dragged out Cora with an expectant look on her face.

"I'mshowwyOra!"

"I'm sorry, but what? I couldn't hear you."

Another amused snort escaped Erica, who's will to keep from laughing full on was slowly crumbling. Inch by inch and Lydia and Melissa weren't too far behind either. Growling softly, Scott repeated himself while making a visible effort to go slower. "I said, I'm sorry, Cora." Bit out the teen unhappily.

He then rushed off back to the safety of his room and the hope the make up could be easily washed off. School most certainly would not be in the cards that day and he could only hope the Poison Oak would be gone by the end of the day or he'd be screwed! _Oh there will be Hell to pay!_

Meanwhile, the four ladies were looking at where Scott had been before he hauled ass. "That? Now that was fun!" Declared Cora with smugness radiating from her.

Loud laughter soon rang out through the house from all 4 ladies and Scott scowled unhappily as he heard it. _I'm comin' for you, Three Tail Hale! I promise you that and you won't like what I'll do!_

The urge to maniacally laugh came up in him but he quashed it down as now wasn't the time or place. No, certainly not then. But once he had his vengeance it certainly would be! As payback was such a sweet thing!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies for those still interested in this fic for taking so long to update it. This is also going to be the final chapter. Sorry to those who would have liked to see a longer fic.**

* * *

"I can't believe this! Those assholes locked us in your room with Mountain Ash!" Ranted Cora Hale angrily.

"Eh, its not too bad since I'm stuck with you and you're all kinds of hot, my little Three Tail Hale."

Cora narrowed her eyes at Scott and walked over and punched him in the shoulder. "OW! No need to get violent now!" He protested while giving her a fake pouty look that she just rolled her eyes over.

For the past month and a half since Cora's return to Beacon Hills, California, her and Scott's old rivalry had been reborn with a sight more intensity to it then in their younger years. At first, the whole thing had been rather entertaining to watch as the two pranked one another. Even getting the others involved to help with the pranks. But eventually, the entertainment value had waned as everyone figured the two would have gotten it out of their systems as they entered the second month of Cora's return. Which was sadly not the case as neither one would back down even if both were checking one another out when the other wasn't looking. Though there had been a time or two when Scott would fluster the Hell out of her by flirting until she left in a huff with suspiciously red cheeks. Anything said on the matter would get shut down rather quickly by the lovely Brunette as well. Giving Lydia and Erica reason to believe their friend was developing something for Scott.

Or perhaps already had developed it back when they were kids and it was just resurging thanks to being around him again. Allison had shown jealousy towards the whole thing since she still felt a great deal for Scott but had yet to do or say anything. Some thought it had to do with Isaac walking around shirtless outside of school and being unusually flirty with her while others just thought it had to do with her dad not wanting her to date Werewolves. The fact he hadn't heard about what Isaac was doing was probably a good thing as well. And so, the group, including a somewhat annoyed Derek and an exasperated Melissa, decided to do something about the rivalry between Scott and Cora. Especially before it drove them all nuts! Early attempts to resolve the matter had failed and if it hadn't of been for Jackson jokingly saying they should lock the two up in a room somewhere to finally deal with their issues, they more then likely would have kept doing all they could until they ran out of ideas. Jackson felt a little smug about them using his idea and gained eye rolls for it.

Deaton surprisingly had been the one to suggest Mountain Ash to be used for Scott's room where his windows and doorway was concerned. And with a little clever lying on everyone's parts, they were able to get the two warring teens into Scott's room by claiming the other wanted to talk peace with one another. Naturally, neither had been real pleased by the turn of events and even less so when they realized they had been locked in with Mountain Ash and had things explained to them! "Seriously though, that's how wars happen you know thanks to unnecessary violence"

"You saying unnecessary violence starts wars? Which by the way, my kind of violence is VERY necessary." Cora told him with narrowed eyes while privately admitting to herself that the green Henley he had on looked great on him.

"Yep! History has taught me that much. And nah, yours isn't. I mean… I've been the less violent of the two of us after all."

 _Damn, she looks great in yellow. And those pants…_

He had to force down the shudder of pleasure the sight of Cora in those tight jeans gave him. Not thinking about the fact that she could probably smell the interest from him if she bothered to use her senses. A doubtful look came his way from the Brunette. "Uh-huh. And… I suppose you have been the less violent of the two of us. Shows I'm the superior of the two of us."

Scott rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. But seriously, our friends have a point though, you know? Our war has gotten a bit of out hand."

A sigh came from her as she thought about that and saw that there was a point to the words from their friends. Bradley Coop had been an unfortunate victim caught in the crossfire of their war. A war that saw him end up without his eyebrows for that matter and he was just one example! But what would they do if they stopped? It just seemed odd to her that they would be at odds with one another! "Are you proposing to surrender to me then?" She asked with raised eyebrows while crossing her arms under her breasts.

Which caught his attention some until he had to snap himself out of it. Though she had noticed and secretly liked it. "Of course not! That would disappoint that Brett kid a lot and I can't have my number one fan disappointed." He told her with a grin and Cora had to roll her eyes as she thought of Aunt Satomi's Beta, Brett Talbot and how much of a fanboy he seemed to be of Scott's.

A fact she had laughed her ass off over as Scott's reaction had been priceless to see that day! "Well, I'm not gonna surrender cause then you'd lord it over my head."

"How about a mutual surrender on both sides then?"

Cora thought about that for a moment while nibbling on her lower lip, earning a small growl from Scott that he hadn't meant to let out and it thrilled her. Even gave her ideas that she could get him all kinds of worked up in their post mutual surrender. Of course he could probably easily do the same but she'd cross that bridge when she got to it. She smirked at him as he grimaced at having been heard growling. "I'll accept the mutual surrender, but on one condition." She told him with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes as she walked up to him.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked a bit warily while trying NOT to look down her shirt or deeply into her eyes.

"You… Take me out on a date." Came the reply as Cora put a finger on his chest and dragged it about lazily in a circle and inwardly feeling pleased at what her senses was telling her as she did that.

Repressing a growl, Scott boldly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Causing her to let out a little gasp as she hadn't expected that! But wasn't going to complain any! "Deal." Came the growl from Scott that she found absolutely hot.

"Then mutual surrender it is."

Feeling pleased by that, he decided to seal the deal with a kiss. A kiss she happily returned as she clasped her hands behind his head. "FINALLY!" Could be heard from the other side of Scott's door.

Causing the two to break up the kiss and chuckle. "Leave us in here awhile you guys. Scott and I need to work on a few things!"

"Just don't have any babies you two! I don't want to end up on tv!"

Scott groaned as snickers came from Cora and she could tell the others were doing the same. "We won't, Mrs. McCall!"

"Good enough for me!"

Chuckling, Cora put her lips near Scott's ear and whispered. "I won't say no to any practice though." Purred the girl as she nibbled on his ear as he groaned while she could hear everyone leaving the second level of the house.

"I think you've found a new way to have fun with me."

Reaching back to look him in the eyes, the She Wolf merely wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe, maybe not. Have to wait and see."

"I guess I can live with that." He replied with a mock sigh.

"Good boy."

Grinning, he kissed her again and it wasn't long before the kiss deepened and both had a thought that if things had been different, they could have already been past this point and into a Hell of a relationship. But with life having given them an opportunity, they could still have that and were going to run with it as best they could.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope folks will have enjoyed this despite it probably feeling rushed. Had I decided to keep going to show all of what they would have done in their little war, it would have reached this point regardless. R and R!**


End file.
